Junio
by li ross
Summary: Reflexiones sobre los sentimientos de Vincent en cuanto a su hermano y a su infancia, invocados a su mente por una fuerte nevada. VincentxGil no tan implícito, pero sólo por parte de Vince. Rate "T" por masoquismo y por su relación casi macabra...


1ro que nada, como vivo n Argentina en Junio es invierno, pero por si la referencia les resulta incongruente consideren el titulo "Invierno" y listo. Esto surgió de mi necesidad de escribir algo sobre Vincent ahora que está empezando a ganarse un amor de mi parte que crece descontroladamente… Pensé en 2 historias con esta "idea", una en castellano y otra en inglés, pero empecé por esta porque hace mucho que no le presto atención a mi idioma, y le debo el respeto, tal vez después haga la versión en inglés, aunque va a diferir bastante porque lo único que comparten s la idea general, ya que me parece que cada idioma, tiene un… sonido, una "personalidad" que refleja mejor ciertas cosas u otras, así quelas 2 formas e ls que pensé esta historia van a reflejarse en idiomas diferentes. En fin, dejo de aburrirles con tanto palabrerío, 

Ojalá les guste, hace mucho no escribo en castellano y menos sobre Pandora Hearts, pero espero haber sabido reflejar las sensaciones correctamente.  
>Cualquier crítica es más que apreciada, :3<p>

Btw, es muy difícil escribir con un dedo vendado x.x

_**Junio - Invierno**_

Vincent tomó, entre delgados y estilizados dedos, una masa abultada de nieve, sintiendo como el excesivo frío comenzaba a quemar su piel. Lo acercó a su rostro y, examinándolo, sonrió.

Hacía bastante tiempo que su sonrisa, su verdadera sonrisa, se había teñido con el aire de constantes engaños y conspiraciones; con el tinte macabro del entorno que lo rodeaba. Con la noción de estar en todo momento rodeado por quienes no eran dignos de su confianza más que en apariencias, e incluso incapaz de confiar en quienes pudieran serlo.

Pero al menos no vivía mirando por sobre su hombro.

No, él era lo suficientemente consciente como para mantenerse un paso delante de cualquier posible decisión que pudieran tomar sus "compañeros". Incluso si no conocía sus planes, permanecería lejos de su alcance, siempre apuntando hacia adelante, avanzando, asegurándose… y mirando hacia arriba… al motivo de su lucha. A su hermano. A Gilbert.

Notando que su mano estaba robando el frío de aquellos trozos congelados por las gotas que comenzaron a deslizarse cual patinadoras sobre su antebrazo, arrojó el bulto hacia sí mismo, hacia su cuerpo, desnudo, en la tina. Muchos otros bultos ya habían seguido ese camino antes. 

Al pensar en esto, rió, aunque sea por un segundo, imaginando seres humanos de esa misma naturaleza. Entrenados, en ejércitos o grupos, manejados –pensando que para su propia conveniencia. Casi producidos en masa. Incapaces de amar y proteger a lo que amasen, por ser incapaces de vivir según sus propias elecciones. Vacíos.

Un nuevo balde de gélida nieve apareció en la habitación, al alcance de la bañera. Apenas si pudo atisbar el azul del traje de Echo antes de que esta hubiera desaparecido.

Afortunadamente. No es que le agradara su compañía tampoco.

Lo que había comenzado como un baño de agua por demás cálida era ya un flotadero de suciedad helada, a pedido de quien lo experimentaba. Al frente, un gran ventanal con apliques dejaba entrever las grises nubes dejando caer nieve de su ceno sobre los vastos jardines, mientras un joven rubio sometía su cuerpo a la voluntad de su mente intranquila.

Recuerdos; Cientos, de los cuales Vincent era ahora el único dueño y poseedor, mientras desgarraban su carne desde adentro.

Y los atesoraba.

_-T –Tienes frrrío – Preguntaron labios temblorosos detrás de su cabeza, mientras finos pero fuertes brazos lo sostenían tan firmemente como les era posible contra un cuerpo tan desgastado y vulnerable como el suyo. _

_Vincent se hundió más en la helada calidez de ese abrazo. Y mintió. _

_- No. – Su voz sonó débil, aunque su cabeza intentó reafirmar la respuesta sacudiéndose a ambos lados. _

_Escuchó dientes apretándose unos contra otros. _

_- Mientes… - Sintió como era envuelto aún más por la frágil figura de su hermano mayor, quien trataba de protegerlo del inclemente clima de invierno ,estando ellos cubiertos apenas por restos de cajas de cartón. El sol recién comenzaba a asomar, detrás de la densa capa de nubes que lo embotaba, cubriéndolo todo con una engañosa luz blanquecina que cegaba lentamente a sus ojos enrojecidos. _

_Una mano lo sorprendió enredándose en su sucia cabellera dorada y acariciando cansadamente su cuero cabelludo, con movimientos pequeños y circulares que lo incitaban al sueño. En quien lo sostenía podía notar constante tensión y culpa por la situación en la que se encontraban. Por el frío que calaba sus huesos. Deseó porder cargar él con esa culpa. Con todas las culpas._

_- Her… Hermano…_

_- Shh, Vince, duerme… Está bien, yo te cuidaré. _

_- P- Pero… _

_- Shh… Descansa. _

_La rabia por necesitar ser protegido, por nunca representar una ayuda, y el eterno agradecimiento hacia su hermano colmaron sus sentimientos. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil ser consciente de la situación, simplemente se sentía un enredo de miembros con su hermano, sin distinguir con seguridad dónde acababa él y comenzaba el otro, mientras su energía se le escapaba como gotas de agua en su palma y su corazón ebullía con pasiones afiebradas. _

Vincent se hundió en el agua, dejando que el frío lo inunde satisfactoriamente. Sus ojos desiguales sentían el mismo escozor que entonces, sus finos labios habían ya tomado el color de las violas purpúreas que se marchitaban en el gélido jardín, bajo el manto blanco…

Sólo la atmósfera cálida del interior de la mansión Nightray no encajaba con la de sus memorias, mas el aire siniestro que el contraste confería a su situación pagaba la discrepancia con creces.

_El niño se aferró con mayor fuerza a la despedazada camisa de su hermano, acercándolos tanto como le fue posible. Su condición indefensa no hacía más que alimentar las furias en su interior. _

_De repente, un click sonó en alguna parte de él mismo y una calidez extraña irrumpió en el entorno de sus sensaciones. ¿De dónde había salido ese indescifrable calor? _

_Su ojo escarlata se vio repetido sobre la mugrienta tela que cubría s Gil, apenas milímetros apartado de él, hasta que este tomó al rubio por el mentón. Observando en él la expresión indescifrable que el cansancio había instalado en sus facciones, pronto vio a su amado hermano descender su rostro hasta el suyo y envolver con labios más finos y ásperos su labio inferior, lamiendo suavemente la herida sangrante que él mismo se había procurado, mordiéndose bajo el efecto de pensamientos oscuros. Vince envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su protector, su hermano, y se juró que algún día, el mundo pagaría por el sufrimiento traído a esos hermosos ojos de oro líquido._

_Abrazados, perdieron la consciencia bajo el gélido sol de invernal._


End file.
